


Better Than Dreaming

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, just a bit of fluff, toppy Raleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc's having a *really* good dream, Raleigh wants in on the action. :) Written for a kinkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Dreaming

It's strange but pleasant to wake up pressed so close to Herc that there's warm breath stirring his hair, and Raleigh takes a moment to adjust to it. After another passes, he realizes that Herc's breath isn't the only thing he can feel, and that makes him grin and lick the edges of his teeth. Herc's arms tightens over Raleigh's chest, and he holds his breath, trying to figure out if he should wake Herc up and give him a chance to get out of this, or do nothing and see exactly where Herc's going with it.

He tries as well to remember how he ended up here, on a pile of pillows at the foot of his bed, and more importantly how Herc wound up here with him. Maybe he'd asked - he thinks he might have, but it's a little hazy. If he did, then Herc definitely said yes, and _that_ is almost as interesting as the soft, shallow breaths coming from Herc.

"Hey," Raleigh whispers, watching Herc's profile. The movement of his throat, his eyes beneath closed lids, the way that his fingers twitch. He's completely fucking perfect and doesn't even know it.

Herc makes a sound, and turns his body towards Raleigh's, his hips moving slowly as he rubs himself against Raleigh's hip. His cock's thick and hard through the layers of clothing between them, and Raleigh tries not to move too much, though his fingers are itching to hold Herc.

"Mm..." Herc groans, murmuring things which Raleigh can't decipher, but evidently mean that he's having a particularly good dream. Raleigh kind of hopes it's about him - did he drop enough hints last night?

When Herc's hips start to move in sporadic little thrusts, faster, Raleigh just can't stand it any more, leans into him and presses their mouths together. There's a sleepy response for a moment, before Herc makes a surprised sound and jerks backwards.

"Raleigh?"

Raleigh reaches for him, his smile aiming towards seductive. "I thought if we're going to fuck, I kind of want you awake for it."

Herc's cheeks colour, and he looks around, figuring out where he is. What just happened. "I was just... I didn't-"

"Herc, you were grinding on me. You weren't that out of it last night, and you wanted to come sleep here. I think. So... Wanna have sex?"

Herc groans, biting his lip. And fuck if that doesn't just turn Raleigh on even more.

"Or you could tell me what you were just dreaming about."

Herc turns a darker shade of red than he already is, and stares in Raleigh's direction, but not directly at him. "Those are my options?"

"What, are you shy?"

"You're not gay," Herc says, then closes his eyes and rolls away with an almost pained moan. "Shit. Sorry, Raleigh, I didn't... I shouldn't have come here. What were we - what was I thinking?"

Raleigh stares at him, wondering if Herc's even been listening. "Fuck, Herc. How long has this been-"

"Too long. I'm sorry." 

Raleigh's fighting not to laugh, because it isn't fair. At least the dream was about him, then. "Sorry for lost time? Hey, look at me. I like you, dumbass. I don't ask just anyone to have sex, you know? So take these off and let's get to it."

"This isn't exactly how I thought... I imagined it differently," Herc says, though he does at least turn his head to look at Raleigh. 

"Yeah, well. I didn't think I'd wake up to you getting off against me, so I guess we're even. Except... Why should you have all the fun?"

Herc gives him a half smile in response to that, and breathes out hard when Raleigh's hand tugs at his shirt, presses against his stomach.

"God, you're actually serious. You want..." Herc waves a hand at himself, his eyes closing again. "This. Why?"

"You're really hot, of course I'm serious." Raleigh shuffles down, holding Herc's shirt up and pressing his lips to the bared strip of skin. "I don't put labels on myself, Herc. I just know what I want, and I know that I've given enough of myself lately that I don't feel guilty for taking something back. You want it, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"So there's no problem. Now, relax."

"I guess I thought we'd-"

"What, go out on a few dates first? Work our way through the bases?" Raleigh smiles, lifting Herc's shirt higher, moving his arms out of the way to press kisses to his ribs, suck at his right nipple. Herc finally makes a move of his own, dragging Raleigh's shirt up and off him, both of them shivering and hard, and Raleigh grins up at him. "We spend most of our time together anyhow, I know you well enough. And I know what I want."

"And what's that?" Herc asks, as if it isn't plainly obvious from the way Raleigh's nipping at his throat, shifting his weight on top of Herc and pressing in with hips and cock just for the delicious jolt of friction.

"I want to make you forget your own name for a minute or two. I want to fuck you slow and lazy and watch you come apart beneath me."

Herc looks up at him, wide-eyed like he can't believe those words just came out of Raleigh's mouth. His jaw moves, and he reaches up to put his hand into Raleigh's hair. "Okay." He swallows, hard, and Raleigh rolls his hips just to get another low, sweet groan out of him. "Okay."

"I promise it'll be better than dreaming."


End file.
